


Sweet Snow Days

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ninjas, Bad Jokes, Canon-Typical Violence, Chuunin Exams, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Innocent Reader, Jutsu, Kankuro - Freeform, Long-Distance Relationship, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Morning Kisses, Ninja, No Sex, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, Post-Chuunin Exams, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Pre-Relationship, Puppeteer, Puppets, Reader-Insert, Shinobi, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Snowman, Sweet, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Visiting, Weapons, date, first snow, hand holding, sexual inneundos, shikatemi, shy reader, tajutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: You and Kankuro have been dating for a while, and despite the long distance between the two of you, the two of you had made it work through long visits.  You have usually visited Kankuro in his village or in a neutral visit, but now, for the first time, he is visiting your home town.When it snows unexpectedly, will it ruin your plans?





	Sweet Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> A raffle prize for @musicandartmafia/@gameimagines on Tumblr! Forgive me, I went nuts with this. Hopefully you enjoy.

You sat against one of the fountains in your village, trying to calm your heart.  The sun was bright and warm, a small, crisp breeze blowing through your hair.  After so many months of planning, the day was finally here.  You were completely prepared and ready, but that didn’t make it any easier.  You jigged your foot nervously, your fingers tapping against the cool stone, all while your heart threatened to jump out of your chest.  This was ridiculous.  You had never had this reaction before, not even on the A-rank mission that you had the other week, not even when the enemy shinobi’s kunai had been pressed to your throat.

Unconsciously now, you reached up and rubbed at the small scar that it left.  The mark would eventually fade, leaving only the memories of it and the attack.  You and your teammates had been in charge of protecting one of the lord’s small daughters as she travelled from your village to Waterfall.  When the assassins finally attacked, you and the rest of your team had been long aware of them and was able to counter their attack without serious injuries.  One assassin fell, and then another, the third growing angry at the loss of his paycheck and his brethren.  He had pulled you close to him, one hand around your waist, the other to your throat.  “HAND OVER THE GIRL OR THE BITCH GETS IT!” he had snarled.  His anger had made him blind and weak, clouding his judgement.  As your team tried to talk him down, distracting him, you were able to grab your small ninjatō and…

You shuddered at the memory of his blood and how his hate-filled eyes had stared deep into yours as they slowly faded, the life leaving them.  After the attack, the mission had been uneventful.  The girl had made it to Waterfall, safe in the care of her aunt.  The rest of you had returned home and to normal life…. Well.  Mostly normal life.

With a sigh you checked your watch, heart leaping at the time.  He was due any moment now though he probably still needed to go through the gatekeeper’s security and have his travel papers checked.  Briefly, you wondered if he was as nervous as you were but brushed that away.  He was always so calm and cool…

There was a shadow movement in front of the gate.  You jumped, staring at the movement, heart hammering in your chest, feeling your cheeks heat up with an intense blush.  A butterfly drifted from the shadow into another flower.  Groaning you held your head in your hands, trying to contain your poor heart.  “What the heck is the matter with me?” you asked yourself.  This was just an embarrassment to the shinobi way.

“You waiting for someone?” a deep, drawling voice asked you.

With a strangled scream you spun around.  Dressed in his signature dark clothing, one puppet wrapped on his back, Kankuro cackled, throwing his head back and laughing.  “You jerk!” You spat, no venom to your words.  Your heart was pumping so hard you swore that he could hear it. 

“Aw come on, babe,” he snickered, his laughter finally calming.  His dark eyes sparkled mischievously at you.  “You have to admit that was pretty good.”  Instead of replying, you folded your arms and looked away, grumbling.  You would never admit that.  “Fine, fine.  Always the critic.  At least come over and give me a hug?  It was a long walk and I missed you.”  He held out his arms to you, looking slightly pleadingly at you.

Peeking at him, you sighed.  “Fine, fine…”  you started to walk into his arms when something caught your eyes.  Pausing, you cocked your head, staring hard at it, your eyes narrowing.

“Erm?  Babe…?  You ok?”

“Kankuro, it is getting really weird how you always want me to hug the Crow first.”  Quickly you reached out, wiping your finger under ‘his’ chin, feeling the sand and charka mix that he used to disguise his puppets.  Stepping back, you raised your eyebrow at him and shook your head.  “Here I was hoping that your walk would have been uneventful.”

You watched as the sand fell off ‘Kankuro’s’ face, exposing his Crow under it.  “Hey.  There is no crime in being prepared in case of anything.”  The so-called puppet on Crow’s back wiggled, a gloved hand finally appearing, yanking hard on the cloth.  Finally, Kankuro shook free of his confinement, smiling at you. “Alright.  You saw through my little tricks… again.” he held open his arms again to you.

“I don’t know… are you the Ant?  ” You asked him, teasing.  “Or perhaps some new puppet that I haven’t seen before?  Kankuro did say that he was working on the next puppet, one that Sasori would be proud of.”  You turned your back, pretending to watch the skyline.  “Perhaps Kankuro is out there, somewhere…”

Hands wrapped around you, pulling you tight against a taller body.  Giggling, you wrapped your hands around his neck, squeezing gently.  “I missed you,” you admitted softly to him.

Kankuro gave you another gentle squeeze, resting his chin on the top of your head.  “And I, you.  Perhaps we should build a tunnel, one that connects our two villages.  Just so we can see each other more often.”  He loosened his grip, he allowed you to spin around in his arms. Allowing you to wrap him up in a hug and bury your head in his chest.  You smiled as you smelled the cologne that you had sent to him for Christmas.

“Hm… I think that could be arranged… we’d have to find a way to prevent the sand from collapsing in on itself.”

He gave that throaty chuckle that you were so fond of.  “Between you and me, I’m sure that we could figure it out.”  He gently stroked your cheeks, pulling you in so he could kiss your forehead.  “Until then, today and tomorrow are what we have.  Did you have anything specific planned?” he asked.

A happy blush on your cheeks, you looked up at him.  “Nothing too set in stone.  Was hoping I could show you around the village?  It is the first time that you visited me here.”

“With you?  That sounds perfect.”

His words caused you to smile.  You had to wait until he finished packing up Crow, but once he was done you took his hand and began to lead him through the streets.

* * * * *

 

The day had been better than you had ever imagined.

 

Giving him a thorough tour of the village had been a great idea.  Hand in hand you had led Kankuro around the little village, pointing out the places that he had only heard about in your letters, showing him all the places that had been important to you when you had been growing up.  The day slowly, blissfully.  Going down to the little stream and showing him the overhanging trees, up to the ice cream parlour that you used to study at while you were in school, to the mall where you had your first part-time job, and then to your favourite restaurant for supper.

 

It had been perfect.  He had asked all the right questions, enjoyed everything that you pointed out to him.  And when your teammates had spotted the two of you together and began to integrate him, he had simply played along.  Proving himself and his worth to them as well.  When they were finally satisfied and they had left the two of you alone you had apologized for them.  "They can get a little excitable," you had explained to him, "almost like I imagine having a brother or two is like."

 

He had simply grinned and then reached out and ruffled your hair.  "Hey.  They have to look out for their sister.  When Shikamaru started to show an interest in Temari, you can bet that Gaara and I stalked them for a little bit.  Have to protect her honour."

 

That night you lay alone in your bed, the pillows wrapped tight around you.  Kankuro, sensing your slight unease with him sleeping over, had exiled himself to the couch.  The thin walls between the two of you could not silence his soft snoring.

 

And could not stop your mind from going elsewhere.  What if he was snoring in your bed, holding you tight as the both of you fell asleep.  Your blush returned with a vengeance as you shook the images free of your mind.  Your heart thundered in your chest at just the thought of laying...

 

Oh, you were bad.

 

With a sigh you turned over on your back, staring up at the ceiling. Instead of counting sheep, you remembered the first time that you and Kankuro had met.

 

* * * * *

 

The year after Sand and Sound had attacked the Leaf village, the great nations chose to hold another Chunin exam.  You and your teammates had taken part in the exam the year before too but had flunked out of the first exam.  It had been a mistake that you chose not to repeat again.  The three of you working together had passed the first exam, survived the multi-day survival exam, and now were on the third and final round.  The three Sand siblings were also taking part in this exam.  Although Gaara was due to inherit the title of Kazekage, he had wished to take part in the exams with his brother and sister.

 

The third exam was due to start and your teammates and you were settled in the area above the stadium, preparing.  You had your ninjatō out, giving it a final sharpen and polish.  "What a turnout.  Do you think that they were expecting so many to survive the second round exams?" Your one teammate asked, looking around at the other contestants.

 

Your other friend shook his head.  "No way.  I think they said that an average of ten people make it through.  Here we have to have at least thirty.  I mean, look at all the Leaves!"

 

"Konoha must have sent all their genin..." the first muttered, looking around.  “I don’t see many of the other villages.  Heck, I only see three Sand ninjas.”

 

It did seem like the three of you were the only ones left to represent your village.  You sighed and sheathed your sword, tying it to your right leg.  "Guess we'll just have to put on a good show for them all, hm?"

 

The announcer stepped up to the centre stage, raising his hand, his voice echoing in the open area.  “Attention esteemed guests and competitors.  Welcome to the third round of the Chunin exams.  We have a slightly different set-up as we have had the previous years!  This year all matches would be given a time limit to complete.  The goal is to either immobilize your opponent or, should you fail to do so and the match ends up in a tie, you shall be judged on different components.  Good luck to all!”

 

The test had not gone well for your team.  Your first teammate had fallen to Sakura of the Leaf, not even a minute into the match.  You had winced as you had watched her fist connect with him, sending flying out of the arena.  “Such monstrous strength,” you muttered to yourself, covering your mouth with a hand.  That would need at least a day’s healing, and his ego would never be the same again.

 

“She has been training with the new Hokage of the Leaf.  One of the three legendary Sannin, Tsunade.” A voice said beside you.  Turning, you saw the female Sand ninja, Temari.  She had literally blown away the competition with her giant fan.  She was watching as Sakura cheered from the arena, a bored and disinterested look on her face.  “Now if she could stop peacocking….”

 

Why was she talking to you?  You hadn’t gone up to battle yet so it was possible that she was scoping for information you supposed, but you didn’t get that feel from her.  Perhaps she was just looking to talk to someone.  You shot her a small smile.  “Isn’t Tsunade a professional in the healing arts?  With that strength I would be more worried about her breaking me further than healing.”

 

To your pleasant surprise, Temari chuckled, even turning to look at you.  “You’d think so too, hm?” she asked.

 

With a grin, you nodded.  “I think if I got that strong I would be worried that everything would way the same to me.  And, without care…” you pretended to snap a toothpick between your fingers.

 

“I’d believe it…” Temari paused and looked around, catching the eye of someone.  “Well, I better get back to my brothers.  Good luck on your match.” She told you, walking away.

 

“Thanks,” you said, turning back to the arena screen.  The randomized matches were unnerving, but you supposed that was the point.  In real missions, you wouldn’t always know who you were up against. 

 

When your next teammate had been called for his match, he had gone up against another Leaf ninja.  The fight was fairly evenly matched, but, in the end, he fell too, scoring another win for the Leaf.

With a groan, you hid your head in your hands.  “Frick guys, I don’t do well under pressure.”  It was just like them to leave it all up to you.

Several matches later, your heart leapt to your throat as you recognized your name on the screen.

“… versing Kankuro of the Sand!”

“…. Fuck.”  You swore quietly, your mood dropping.  Why couldn’t it have been another Leaf ninja?  At least then it would have been an equal footing.

“Don’t tell me you’re chickening out,” Temari told you, smirking as she saw your reactions.

“No… just… need a moment.”

“Well, your moment better hurry up least they disqualify you for not showing up to your match.”

Turning around, you glared at her.  “You’re not a good cheerleader.” You stated before heading towards the stairs, hearing her laugh.

So here you were.  All eyes on you and your trembling knees, up against one of the strongest genin taking part of the test.  It was well-known information that it had been argued that Kankuro and his siblings should have already moved up in the shinobi class.

Taking a deep breath, you met his dark eyes, trying to remember what his ninja card had said about him.  Kankuro, the middle son of the previous kazekage.  Puppetmaster and minor weapon specialist.  Like all puppet masters he would be weak to close combat.

The jackass grinned at you, two puppets strapped to his back.  “If you’re scared you can always withdraw,” he told you.

You snorted.  “And give you an easy pass?  Not this time.”

The jonin stepped between the two of you, hand raised.  “Contestants ready?  Begin!”  His hand fell, signalling the beginning of the match.

You jumped back, deciding to give you the extra distance as you figured out your strategy.  You already knew that he would deploy at least one or both of his puppets, making it difficult to get at the main body.  But your match depended on getting to him.

As you predicted, Kankuro seized one of his puppets, unfurling it in a smooth movement.  Clasping his hands together quickly, charka shone from the tips of his fingers.  “Puppetmaster Jutsu!” he called out, charka strings attaching to the Crow.

As the puppet rattled to life, you had already scoped out the area quickly.  There was no way that Kankuro could hide in the open arena without leaving the boundaries of the field.  He was probably going to use his puppet to attack long distance, keeping you at arm's length.

The Crow sprung at you, the blades in its wrist clicking out.  They appeared to be purple…

Poison.  Kankuro was not holding back against you.

You leapt away, landing in a smooth backflip.  Alright.  Let’s see what his puppet and him could do.  Find his weaknesses.  Hands plunging into the pack on your leg, you brought out five shurikens.  Twisting away from his puppet, you aimed and threw them, watching as they spun and flew towards their target.

Crow retreated, coming in between him and the weapons.  The stars clinked and fell to the floor as they hit the hardened wood and metal.  “You’re going to have to do better than that to defeat me!” he roared, sending Crow after you again.

“Whoever thinks that was a real attack is an idiot,” you spat back, leaping above his puppet.  Landing behind the creation, you sprinted towards him, withdrawing two of your knives.  If you could get close to him…

Surprisingly, Crow came in between the two of you again, limbs outstretched.  Seeking to grab and either immobilize you or break your arms and legs.  Nope.

Rolling away, you sprang back, throwing your knives at him again, again hearing Crow take the attack.  You needed more distance.  Needed to get closer.

By now, something was nagging at you, right at the back of your mind.  Something wasn’t adding up.  Kankuro had the opportunity to deploy both of his puppets and drive you into a corner, yet at the beginning of the match he had only released Crow, and only continued to use Crow.  Despite the attack, he had actually pulled his one puppet back to get in between you two…

The puppet’s arm lifted, displaying a canon.  Oh!  A poison bomb!

Just in the nick of time, you sprang away, running to clear air.  Hand over your mouth, you ran.  This time you watched the puppet master.  His eyes watched you, both hands up in the air, moving and jerking controlling the puppet… his mouth grinding hard down on his cheek.

Fine.  One more chance.  Ducking around the shinobi, you sprang at him.  Hearing the signature rattle of his puppet, you adjusted your trajectory, landing with a roll under the Crow.  Grabbing your throwing needles this time, you threw them at the still covered puppet on the master’s back.  Reacting quickly, Kankuro turned to face the needles, pulling his own knife free to deflect the weapons.

You shot him a smirk then, realizing your theory was right.  Ok.  You knew what the bastard was up to.  Now you had to get to him.

Skidding to a stop, you pulled out one of your scrolls.  Unfurling the top sheet, you summoned three letter bomb kunais.  Just three.  They wouldn’t be the main attraction after all.

“Are you trying to scare me?” Kankuro taunted you, pulling Crow to him and causing the puppet to rattle.  “I’d have you know that nothing scares me.  Not anymore.”

“You’ll eat your words yet!” you returned, tossing the knives up.  Seizing one and then another you threw them separately.  The first kunai landed far off, the second closer, and the third just off to the side.  He grunted, not expecting the dust and gravel to be so thick.

Now was your chance.  You had one shot.

Time to make it count.

Quickly signing, you created a basic clone.  Nothing too fancy like the Sand’s sand clones or Leaf’s Shadow but basic.  Feeling the dip in your charka levels, you knew that you would need to wrap this up soon.

“I told you that baby tricks don’t work on me!” he said, waving his arms and sending his puppet after you.  “If you want to become a Chunin, you are going to have to earn it!”

You smirked at him.  “I fully intend to,” you and your clone told him.

As the Crow sprang to you again, your clone threw another letter bomb kunai towards him.  This weapon was no fake though.  Kankuro sprang back, keeping his back away from damage, jumping away from the explosion.  Your clone wasn’t as lucky.  The damage it had taken in the blast was too much for it and it faded away.  But it had done its job perfectly and was no longer needed.  Kankuro was disoriented and off-balance.  For a moment, his concentration was gone and the Crow sagged a little.

Just a little more.

Leaping back, you unsheathed your ninjatō.  Handle in your teeth, you began to sign again.  The signs were familiar and effortless to you, your hands flying in the low dust.  Your father had first taught you the attack, and over time it had come to be more yours than his.  Releasing the handle from your mouth and letting it drop into your hands, you drew back the handle.  “Dragon’s Breath!” you called out, exhaling the fire as you swung your blade towards him.

The fire took on the familiar form of a long, winding dragon, teeth bared and whisker’s waving in the air.  As always you took a moment to look over the dragon in awe. Each scale glinted separately.  Each toe perfectly curved…  It was a pity that it only lasted for a moment or two.

The fire dragon launched itself towards Kankuro, roaring as it sped towards him.  Kankuro leapt away again, an ugly snarl on his mouth as he turned towards you.

But he was too late.

Your last clone popped, having used up the last of its charka on the attack.  He spun around, looking up and down, side to side.  And you…

You sprang at him again, this time from his blind spot, ninjatō in hand, slashing at the covered puppet.  You heard the tear of fabric, saw the shreds of cloth floating around the battlefield…

A puppet master, stumbling from his hiding spot.

With a cry, you sprung off one of your hand, managing to kick the real Kankuro in the face and propelling him away from his puppets.  He hit the edge of the arena was a hard thud, just enough to knock the wind out of him.  You couldn’t let him recover! 

Leaping at him again, you pressed the very tip of your ninjatō to his throat, eyes meeting his…

“TIME!” the overseer called out, holding up his hands.  “THE BATTLE IS OVER.  JUDGES!  IT IS TIME TO DECIDE!”

With a sigh, you pulled your sword away, sheathing it against your leg.  So close… There was a thud and, turning, you saw that Kankuro had actually fallen to the floor of the arena.  “Damn… what gave it away?” he asked, looking hard at you.  “How did you know that I wasn’t fighting?”

You smiled at his admittance.  “To your credit, I didn’t figure it out right away.  It was when you continued to use Crow to attack and defend that I realized something was up… and then I noticed ‘you’ kept protecting your back from my attacks.” You said with a small shrug. 

“Contestants!  To the middle of the arena!  The judges have made a decision!”

Shaking your head, you outstretched a hand to him.  “Come on.  Let’s hear them declare me the winner.”

Kankuro looked up at you and then stared at your hand.  Your smile faded slightly then.  Were you wrong?  Was he still holding onto his douchy comments?  Or was he too good to touch you? 

Just as you considered withdrawing it, he reached out and grabbed his hand.

* * * * *

With a yawn and stretch, you woke up, staring at the ceiling. Kankuro was still snoring on the couch causing you to smile.  Good.  Perhaps you could sneak into the kitchen and make some breakfast for the two of you.

Getting dressed quickly, you left your bedroom.  You had to giggle seeing the Sand ninja spread out over the couch.  It was so odd seeing him without his face paint on you could barely recognize the handsome ninja.  Coming over to him, you gave a quick, soft kiss to his forehead.  He made a little sound and smiled but did not wake.

Yawning, you walked into the kitchen, only to be met by a glorious sight.  Stepping close to the window, you stared out in wonder.  Your entire village was covered in about a foot of white, fluffy snow.  The first snowfall of the year had come early!  Oh, this was perfect.  You and Kankuro could go make a snowman, have a snowball fight, go ice skating…

Hands wrapped around your waist and a head nuzzled into your neck.  “Morning,” a thick, drowsy voice told you, squeezing gently.  “What are we looking at outside? ‘t’s not the neighbour, is it?”

You giggled, wrapping your arms around his.  “Course not.  You’re far hotter than the neighbour… even without your makeup.” You teased him gently as he groaned, shaking his head.  “No, I was looking out at all the snow.  We should make a snowman before going to the market today.”

You felt him tense slightly.  “Snow?” he asked.  You nodded, leaning back against him.  “What is snow?”

Pausing, you looked up at him.  “You’ve… you don’t know snow?”

Kankuro was peering out at the thick blanket of snow, his eyes wide.  “Well, I can say that the Sand Village has never exactly had the weather for snow,” he said matter-of-factly.

Well, that made sense.

Making a snap decision you grabbed your jacket and your boots, throwing them on easily.  “Give me a moment and I’ll be home soon,” you told your bewildered boyfriend, grabbing your purse.  “Can you finish cooking?  I’ll be home before it does but I would rather it not be burnt…

“And what size are you?  A large?”

* * * * *

Smirking, you laced your gloved hands through your boyfriend’s, dragging him through the town.  Kankuro was acting like a surprised child.  Head-turning this way and that, looking around at the snow the covered every inch of your village, staring at the icicles that sparkled off the rooftops.  “It’s cold,” he said, “and it reminds me a bit like sand.  It’s surprisingly heavy and sticky, and it gets everywhere despite there being no opening!” He must have gotten snow in his boots again.

When you had rushed out that morning, you had headed directly to the nearby shops, getting there just as they were opening.  There, you had found the perfect snow clothing for him.  A deep brown jacket, one that went with his dark hair perfect.  Purple gloves and a scarf were next on your list, thinking of the ‘war-paint’ that he wears.  And of course, black boots to protect his feet from frostbite.  And the result?  Very, very handsome.  You did have excellent taste.

You giggled at his expression.  “Come on.  At least it melts so it isn’t a permanent punishment.  I’m still finding sand everywhere from last time I visited.”  That earned you a laugh.

“Alright, so where are we going?” he asked, watching as you passed by the rest of the town.  “You had an entire list…”

“I thought of something better,” you told him, “you’ve never experienced snow before so now we have to take advantage of it.”

Kankuro raised a brow but shrugged.  “Very well, babe.  My snow cherry is yours to pop.”

You groaned at the sexual innuendo and shook your head at him.  He was an excellent boyfriend, kind and patient, understanding your reservations about a physical relationship, but deep down he was still a boy with a dirty sense of humour…

Very well… he would see the error of his ways soon enough.

Leading him to the little hill on the edge of the village, you looked around.  No sign of kids, no sign of your teammates… perfect.  “Alright.  We are here.”

“And where is here, exactly?” he asked.  “All I see is a sloping hill and a tree heavy with this so-called snow, no one else around.”

You gave him a savage grin.  “Exactly.  Perfect for snow angels.”

“I’m sorry, snow what-now?”

“Snow angels.” You said, turning to him.  “Now.  On your back.”  Again, you had to smile as he sputtered and blushed, obviously dirty thoughts filling his mind.  You gave him a moment before snapping your fingers.  “Come on, Kankuro.  Lay down.  On your back.”

“You cannot be serious.” He told you, folding his arms across his chest, the blush still high on his cheeks.  “There is no way that I am lying down in that.”

“Oh, quit belly-aching and do it!”  Taking a chance, you leapt at him, taking him off guard.  Eyes widening, arms flailing, he stumbled backwards, lost his footing, and fell backwards.  He groaned as the some of the wind was knocked out of him.  You giggled sitting in his stomach.  “Sorry, handsome~ I couldn’t resist making you fall for me.”  Giggling, you kissed his nose and climbed off of him, lying beside him.  You began to move your arms and legs, showing him how to make one.  “Come on… you try.”

“What a tease,” he muttered before he began to move in a similar manner.  For a moment the both of you were silent, the only sound to be heard the slight sound of crunching snow.

Getting carefully, trying not to wreck your artwork. “Come on, they must be done now,” you told Kankuro.

“How do I…?”

You giggled.  “Sit up and I’ll help you up.”  After a couple of humorous attempts, you finally got him up.  “Oh, look at them,” you told him.  Your two ‘angels’ were close-by each other, a little sloppy, but perfect.

Kankuro was quiet, looking them over.  You were slightly worried at his silence.  Did he find this stupid?  Lame? 

“Ok… this is cool.”

With a slight sigh of relief, you turned and smiled at him.  “Do you want to make a snowman?” you asked him winking.

“Does it have to be a snowman?”

You slapped his arm gently, snorting in laughter.  “Oh come on,” you said, grabbing his hand.  “We can do both.  One of each.”

“Or maybe we can make the man two…” he started, eyes looking shifty.

“Or two men for the one woman.”

He paused, his previous comment blown away.  “Or we could just do one and one.”

* * * * *

Kankuro bent over the fireplace, cursing softly as he tried to get it to start.  You had arranged the wood in a little teepee shape, one which he had already knocked down at least twice, and had kindling at the bottom.  “She said it would be easy….” He sighed as he tried to light the paper.

“Well I suppose it is easy for those who know what they are doing,” you told him, setting the mugs down on the table.  “Need some help?”

Without turning around, Kankuro shook his head.  “No, no.  I got it… oh!  I got it!”

A little wisp of smoke had started, the flame licking at the paper and wood hungrily.  With a small giggle, you handed him some more kindling and smaller twigs to help strengthen the flame.  “You and your siblings are on the road a lot, I would have assumed it would be easy for you.”

The flame devoured the light wood almost instantly.  “It is but not with frozen fingers.” He fake grumbled to you.  “I tend to have feeling when the match burns down to a nub.”

“Oh, so you are just as bad with it then.” You laughed as he glared at you, biting back a smile.

The fire now burning bright, warmly crackling over your little living room, you patted the seat beside you.  That smug smile, still on your face.  You had surprised him today and that was more than worth it.  Still fake grumbling, he came up and sat beside you, an arm wrapping around your waist and drawing you closer to him.

With a tiny sigh, you snuggled into his chest.  How could he be so comfortable?  Like you fit perfectly in his arms.

“So how does that fit into our snow day?” Kankuro asked you, kissing your hair.

“Well, every good snow day ends with sitting beside a crackling fire, cuddling under a blanket, and drinking hot chocolate.” You said, grabbing the nearby blanket and tossing it over the two of them.  “Helps draw out the rest of the moisture,” you further explained.

Kankuro took a moment to tuck the two of you into the thick blanket before grabbing the slowly cooling mugs of hot chocolate and wrapping his arm around you again.  “I think I just might like snow,” he said, smiling at you.

“But only because you are here with me.” he finished, squeezing your waist gently as he took a sip of his drink.

Your flush deepening, you looked into the depths of chocolate, you sat there, quiet and deciding.  “I think the couch would be too wet from snow for you to sleep on tonight…” you whispered to him.

“I guess sand is better in that regard,” he said, shrugging slightly.  “Always dry.”

You bit your lip, feeling your cheek heat further with your blush.  “So perhaps you would like to sleep and cuddle with me tonight?  On the bed?” You asked him quietly.

He promptly coughed and choked on his hot chocolate, his face bright red.  “Is that a serious offer?” he asked after he recovered, his eye looking at you sideways.

Deciding then, you reached out and took his hand.  “It is.” You said simply.  “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, please drop me a kudos or a comment! I love hearing from everyone!


End file.
